Sonic the Hedgehog in: Evil Dead II
by Lee Sanchez
Summary: A year after the events at the cabin, strange happenings occur at Southland College. Sonic starts suspecting the demon from the cabin may have followed him and Amy. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog in  
**EVIL DEAD II**

Prologue

The beautiful forest, it glimmered with the rays of sunlight that shined through and down the trees. The animals feasted and thrived. The grass flowed with the wind. Such a place, was so unique. It was like fantasy dream, where one could imagine walking through the woods and observe all of its inhabitants. There was one thing wrong with this majestic piece of scenery, though. The animals, surviving by instinct, would always flee to hiding places once in a while. They were scared of something. They could not hear or see it, but they knew it was their, tearing through the woods.  
It sent the birds flying into the sky, it caused the deer to skip away, the small animals to scurry into hiding, and the trees to fall. This thing has been there since the beginning of time. It had no origin, or lifespan. It was just... there. It did have a purpose though, a very menacing and evil purpose. To thrive inside other life forms. It then would tear them apart from the inside, turning them into a dark being, a demon. This being was invisible to almost all senses, except for the awareness of its essence. You could sense it was there. It was a very paranoid, frightening feeling that would make the hairs on your neck stand. Now, it finally attached itself to someone, and it has been consuming her soul for a year.

Chapter I: 1 Year Ago.  
Silver tried once again to call Tails, he never answered. It was almost morning and Silver never heard from his son. He has been waiting all night, and the sun was rising. He was startled by a knock at the door. He walked to the living room and answered it. It was two police officers.

"Yes?" Silver said to them.

"Are you Silver the Hedgehog sir?" The older, more prominent looking cop asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." Silver answered.

"Your cabin has been burnt to the ground, sir." The officer told him.

"How? Was there any bodies in it?" Silver asked.

"Yes, except we found that they died before the fire, we suspect they have been murdered." The younger officer said.

"Have you identified them yet?" Silver asked.

"No, we won't know until tomorrow, there were four bodies only know they must be in their late teens or early twenties. The other body was outside the cabin near a river. She was... decapitated then her body was split into two halves." The young officer said.

"She? What did she look like?" Silver asked.

"Like you actually, has a relative been missing from you?" The older officer asked.

"Yes, two actually, my daughter Emily and my son Tails, his real name is Miles. But, Emily died in 1983, how can you tell she looked like me?" Silver asked.

"The body may not even be your daughter, but do you know the three that were in the cabin?" The older officer asked.

"I let five college kids rent it for the weekend, you only found three in there?" Silver asked.

"Yes, can you come with us to the station for questioning sir? You could help us with this." The young cop asked.

"Sure, but hold on. I'll be back." Silver said.

He left to his room, devastated. The evil had been released, and he knew Tails was dead. He did not know who the other two could be, but he was too shocked to think too much. He sat on his bed, and stared at the wall for a moment. Then, he heard a creak from his closet, it was opening itself. Silver stared at something in the dark of the closet. It was a grinning, pale face. It was slowly laughing. Sonic stared in terror, then, he reached under the bed and took out a revolver. He cocked the hammer and raised it to his head. The person in the room with him whispered.

"It won't fix anything, your children are in here... with us. Forever." It said.

Silver snapped, and screamed at the person. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And with that, Silver pulled the trigger, and he shot himself in the head. He fell onto the bed, bleeding onto the sheets and covers. The officers ran in. They were shocked at the sight. The younger officer called an ambulance, and the young officer noticed something in the closet. It was an open safe. He walked to it and pulled something out of the safe. It was a book.

"Hey, Reynolds, look at this." He said.

The older officer looked at it, with confused eyes.

"What is that thing?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like a fucked up book." The young officer said.

"It could be evidence, take it with us while we go wait for the ambulance." Reynolds said to him.

The two cops walked out of the room. Reynolds went out the door, then the younger officer, until he heard a noise, he turned around and only saw a door at the end of the hallway close. He quickly ran out the door. After the front door was shut, the door at the hallway's end opened back up, and a dark shadowed person walked out. And it sounded a teenaged girl's laugh, Emily's laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: A Year Later

Amy woke up gasping for breath in her dorm. Her eyes were met by the bright sun light streaming through the window by her bed. She sat up and tried to process the horrible dream she had. She removed the covers off of her and she stood. Her mind was racing and she was sweating. The images from the dream were vivid in her head. They were terrifying. She decided to go talk to Cream about it. Amy opened the door in her room that held Cream's room on the other side. Amy walked into Cream's room and found her drawing while watching a TV show.

"Cream?" Amy asked.

Cream looked up from the picture she was focusing on. She was sitting on her pinky and extremely fucking fluffy as hell bed. She was surprised to see Amy up so early, she usually slept in later than Cream did.  
"Oh, good morning Amy. How are you up this early? You're never up this early. It's like seven o'clock in the morning! What's wrong with you? Something's wrong with you." Cream greeted Amy.

Amy laughed at Cream's reaction. She always had that funny personality with her. Amy was so glad she had Cream for a roommate. Sometimes though, she talked too much.

"Yeah, good morning. You wouldn't believe the dream I had last night. It was so messed up." Amy told her.

"Tell me." Cream said.

"Alright. Well, we were in here, you were drawing, and I started hearing this whispering. It was like a slow whisper telling me something. Then I ran to the bathroom. You came in wondering what was wrong with me. And I killed you. I don't know why but I did. Oh it was so terrible. I can still see it." Amy said.

Cream's eyes widened. "Oh my God! I had the exact same dream! Except it was in a cabin. I went into the bathroom and you were cutting your mouth! Here, look at this." Cream said.

She turned her drawing over the picture she was drawing and Amy was shocked. The picture depicted Amy with white eyes and part of her mouth missing. It was uncanny to Amy's appearance, Cream was a very good artist, she never missed a detail.

"This is weird, how can we have the same thing happen in our dream?" Cream questioned."

Amy replied, "I don't know, I don't know. But, I have been feeling different after the fire last year."

"Oh Amy, I wish you never had to go through that, I can't even imagine what it was like, but at least they're in a better place. Has your psychiatrist been any help to you?" Cream asked.

"A little, but not much process, and it's been a year!" Amy said, she was starting to cry, but she held her tears back.

She had the horrible images of her friends' possessions, and how they had to die. She was traumatized by the experience. Amy tried to shut the images out of her head, but she couldn't. The experience played itself out, and Amy started to break out in tears.

"Amy? Amy please, just try to keep the memory away. Amy?" Cream tried to calm Amy, but Amy ran to the rest room, opened the door and threw up in the toilet.

She sat against the bathroom wall, wiping away the tears. Amy looked at the scar on her knee. She pictured herself hiding in the kitchen. She remembered herself behind the counter, waiting. Then the blade stabbed through the wood and went through her knee-cap. Amy could still feel the pain of it, and the blade sliding through her flesh. Amy closed her eyes and managed to shut away the memory. Cream opened the restroom door and walked in.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, (She wiped her arm across her face wiping away the tears.) I'm fine now, I think I'll skip class today, I can't focus with this thing." Amy replied.

"Okay, just lay down, alright? I'll be back in a while. Until then, be careful and remember the techniques Mrs. Campbell told you. I need to get to class, bye." Cream said as she walked out.

Amy heard the dorm door open and close. She got up from the beige colored floor of the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked flushed and tired. She twisted the knobs on the sink and washed her face. Amy dried her face with a towel and looked back up at the mirror. She saw someone behind her in the mirror. She gasped in horror. It was a white hedgehog and he had a bullet wound in his head. It was bleeding over his face. Amy turned around quickly to see nobody was there. She turned back to look at the mirror. The person was gone.  
I must be going insane, she thought. She walked out of the restroom and to her bed. She looked out the window to see the other college students walking on the sidewalk. They were new students, Amy could tell by the luggage they carried. She remembered her first day here, it was crazy, she was glad Sonic was there with her. Sonic, she loved that name. It was so fitting for him. He is the fastest runner on campus, he wants to be a professional runner, he always won any race he was in. Only person who came close was Shadow, but only because he cheated with his new shoes he got the day before. The shoes were like mini jets, Amy wondered why any person would wear shoes with rockets in them. She missed her old friends though, but she was so happy the one who lived with her was Sonic the hedgehog.

Today was a big day for the Southland College Track Team, many people arrived to watch the races and competitions. Their team was the luckiest group ever, they had Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest runner on the track. He was so fast he became a blur when he sprinted around the field. Many have come close, but of course, the blue hedgehog outran them.  
Sonic walked across the green field to the start line, the 400 meter race was about to begin. His mind was focused on doing the best he can, even though, he didn't have to do much. His concentration was broken by the sound of Knuckles, the Echidna.

"Hey Sonic! You look... mad." Knuckles told him.

"I'm not, it's just my thinking face." Sonic told him.

"You know, you've gotten a shit load faster man, I mean last year you were..." Knuckles was interrupted by Sonic.

"Please don't mention last year. Please." Sonic said.

"Oh, sorry. My bad. But still, you're a lot faster than ever before. It only takes you like 15 seconds to make one lap!" Knuckles told him.

"Yeah, kind of sucks that there's no real competition for me." Sonic responded.

"Well actually, there's a newcomer team, Haddonfield University. People say there's a person on the team that's pretty fast." Knuckles informed.

"How fast?" Sonic said.

"Fucking fast!" Knuckles said.

"Wow, sounds fast." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, I don't know the name though." Knuckles said.

Sonic replied, "Well, what is he? Hedgehog? Cat? Fish?"

"No, he's a crocodile." Knuckles answered.

Sonic was surprised, "A crocodile? But... that's so weird!"

"I know, I'm a little shocked myself, but I'm sure you'll see him for yourself. Now let's get this thing started." Knuckles said.

"Alright, see you Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as Knuckles ran off.

Sonic walked onto the track with the rest of his competitors. He gave them a quick look as they looked at him back. The coach, Coach Williams, came to speak to the team.

"Alright, listen up you primitive screw heads, this is the day. The day you have been running your asses off for. Now, it's your time to run like you've never ran before. May God and Jesus be with you while you run. Hopefully they won't trip you. Alright, on your mark!"

Sonic looked around again, and their he was! The crocodile! He looked athletic, and fast. Sonic didn't let it bother him though, he couldn't. He just has to run like there was a monster chasing him. And he doesn't have a gun or a chainsaw to protect him.

"Get set!" Coach Williams pulled out a double barreled shot-gun and aimed it at the sky.

"GO!" He shot it, with a loud BOOM!

And with that, Sonic and the rest of the runners took off. Sonic looked straight ahead, and nobody was in the corner of his eye.

_Good. That meant nobody was catching up._ He thought.

He kept sprinting, his legs moved in a way that allowed them to flow very fast and very light. He was half way through now, and he kept his mind emptied. In this trance, something interrupted Sonic. The ground was shaking! Sonic lost his balance and fell. He looked around, and something was wrong. Very wrong. He wasn't at the track anymore, he was in a forest!

_What is going on?_ Sonic thought.

Suddenly, the ground in front of him split, causing the ground to shake even more.  
Sonic stared in horror, as a giant hand rose out.


End file.
